oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Creature Creation
Creature Creation is found in the basement of the Tower of Life. At the end of Tower of Life quest, players can enter the trapdoor on the ground floor of the tower to enter the basement. The Builder's costume is not required to enter the tower once the quest has been completed. Creature Creation allows players to make unique monsters, which can be attacked for their drops. Some of the monsters drop multiples of items that are otherwise hard to get or expensive to purchase, such as Unicorn horns, which are used to make Unicorn horn dust for Herblore. Some of the monsters are dangerous, so players needing food while creating creatures can pickpocket the workers outside the tower to obtain Triangle sandwiches. 'Black-eye', 'Gummy', 'The Guns', and 'No fingers' can be pickpocketed, but not Bonafido. There are six Altars of Life: Players use several items to create the monsters. The items can all be purchased on the Grand Exchange or gathered from various places in the game: * Eye of newt. These are purchasable for 3 coins each at Herblore shops or the Port Sarim magic shop. Some monsters (outside of Creature Creation) also drop eyes of newt, although not often. * Feathers. These can be obtained by killing Chickens, which can be found on many farms throughout Old School RuneScape. * Raw jubbly. These can be obtained by hunting Jubbly birds. The ability to hunt them requires the completion of a considerable amount of the Recipe for Disaster quest. * Raw lobster. Lobsters can be caught using the Fishing skill. * Raw sardine. Sardines can be caught using the Fishing skill. Some fishing shops sell sardines. * Red spiders' eggs. These can be gathered in places inhabited by Deadly red spiders. The spider chamber in the wilderness section of the Edgeville Dungeon has several egg spawns. * Raw swordfish. Swordfish can be caught using the Fishing skill. * Raw chicken. These can be obtained by killing chickens. * Giant frog legs. Theses are dropped by Giant frogs, which inhabit the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. * Raw cave eel. Cave eels inhabit the Lumbridge Swamp Caves and can be caught using the Fishing skill. * Unicorn horn. Unicorns can be slain for their horns. Unicorns can be found near Varrock, Edgeville, and Rellekka, but only in small numbers. Black unicorns can be found in the Wilderness, although Player killers may attack. * Cowhide. Cows can be killed for their hides and are found at many farms. Placing one each of the two items at the correct altar primes the altar, and activating the altar creates the mixed creature. All but one of the monsters in turn drop one of their ingredients in quantity (at least two) on each kill. (The swordchick only occasionally drops raw chickens but always drops feathers, which is not one of its ingredients.) * Unicows for example drop unicorn horns. * The monsters occasionally drop various types of Satchels (black, gold, green, plain, red, rune). These can be held in the shield slot and each can hold one triangle sandwich, one cake, and one banana. * The monsters occasionally drop Tea flasks, which can hold the contents of up to five Cups of tea. Tips * For fast banking, either use Fairy ring code to get to the Tower of Life and bank in Zanaris or walk from the Ardougne Teleport location and use a jewellery-based teleport to a bank. Fairy rings are the quickest method, but their use requires partial completion of the Fairytale II - Cure a Queen quest. * When playing the activity to get the 'ingredient drops', bring one of the ingredient that is always dropped and several of the other ingredient. This allows the altar to be used multiple times in one trip. For efficiency, the goal is to fill inventory as much as practical with the desired item. Use trial and error to determine how many of the always-consumed ingredient to bring. (This method does not work with swordchicks, since there is a chance it will not drop raw chickens.) * For more efficiency and convenience, before leaving the activity, prime the altar with both ingredients without activating the altar. The items will still be present when the player returns, allowing the altar to be activated, no matter how long a time the player is away. This method is particularly recommended for forgetful players who might forget to take the 'single' item (for example, the player brought a load of cow hides but not one unicorn horn). * The spidine, which requires red spider eggs and raw sardines, is useful as it drops red spider eggs in larger numbers (3-5). The fishing store in Witchaven has raw sardines in stock. There could be other fishing stores with supplies of raw sardines (e.g. Catherby, Jatizso). One raw sardine will yield about 3.5 red spider's eggs on average. It takes around 8 raw sardines to collect a full load of red spider eggs. * The unicow is perhaps the fastest method in the game to obtain unicorn horns in quantity without spending money. Kill some cows close to a bank and bank the cow hides (or buy cowhides). There is a cow pen just north of the Ardougne market outside the city walls. Each cowhide creates one unicow, which drops 2 to 4 unicorn horns. However, you will need one of the horns to make the next unicow, so bring lots of cow hides to get a full inventory of unicorn horns. It typically takes 10-13 cow hides to get a full inventory of unicorn horns. * The Ardougne Cloak 1 (and subsequent cloaks) from the Ardougne Diary enables some of the drops from the creatures to be noted. However, if you are utilizing the strategy to re-use drops to summon the creatures again, un-equipping the cape still results in noted drops. Music *Mutant Medley Trivia *The Homunculus of alchemy were created by combining parts of different animals to create a hybrid. *A Homunculus was viewed as a possible by-product of Alchemy in the days when it was believed to be true. They were human-like in manner and appearance but lacked a soul. Category:Quest locations